Instant Crush
by Kat Harley
Summary: Hola. Este songfic propiamente dicho, es un fic que escribí en un momento en que me sentía muy triste y vulnerable sobre Meulin y Kurloz, la pareja de matesprites perfecta creo yo. Especialmente para SanNanknight.


Instant Crush

Melina salió disparada al club. Era su primera noche en su nuevo trabajo. Sería la hostess del establecimiento. Era un club muy exclusivo y estaba plagado de personas con dinero e influencias por lo que se vistió con esmero. Había comprado una hermosa blusa verde olivo de seda semi-suave que caía perfectamente sobre su torso, sin mangas, con dobles cadenas doradas a manera de tirantes. No era precisamente una chica delgada, sino más bien de complexión media con tendencia al sobrepeso, pero tenía una cara hermosa y una figura proporcionada por el momento, la que procuraba cuidar caminando mucho y comiendo adecuadamente. Vistió una elegante falda negra, ajustada y por debajo de sus rodillas con una abertura sobre una de sus piernas. Sin medias, se calzó unas zapatillas negras de tacón bajo con lacitos que se abrochaban por un lado a forma de dos moños y que realzaban las formas de su cuerpo. El cabello negro y largo, muy ondulado por el clima húmedo, le caía a la espalda y únicamente un mechón de cabello lacio fue el que ella misma acomodó a un lado de su rostro. Se maquilló con sombras de un verde olivo brillante y oro sobre los párpados y los labios tenían sobre sí una capa de lápiz labial de un color dorado casi idéntico al color de sus ojos.

Al llegar al lugar, el cadenero, con quien debía ponerse de acuerdo para el recibimiento de las personas a la entrada, aún no estaba. Entró, habló dos minutos con el bartender y dirigió su vista hacia la pulida pista de baile. Las luces de colores, la bola cubierta de cristales, las paredes con rayas horizontales blanco y negro, las sillas y bancos de la barra… Todo estaba tan vivo que se emocionó y así lo denotaba al saludar a todos sus compañeros. Meseros, bartender, personal de limpieza, jefes. Al salir, el cadenero cambiaba sus fichas de entrada y releía una libreta que tenía con diversas anotaciones. Lo que pasó no lo esperaba ni Melina Leijon ni Carlo Makara.

Justo al cruzar miradas, los ojos muy obscuros de Carlo se detuvieron en los ojos claros de Melina que se quedó inmóvil. Fue tal vez un minuto, eterno, inmenso, que llenó el mundo.

Se vió a sí misma, de piel gris, con cuencas y ojos de un color indescriptible, unos pequeños cuernos que simulaban unas orejas de gato (esto lo interpretó y lo relacionó porque la gente le decía siempre que tenía ojos de gato), con una falda escolar de tablas y una playera verde olivo con símbolos que no pudo definir en su imaginación. Su cabello, rostro y complexión eran iguales. Sólo parecía más pequeña. Se vio a sí misma, dormida, acurrucada contra un ser delgado, de largos cuernos, con un traje de esqueleto sobre el cuerpo y la cara maquillada como uno. Dormían una siesta, como una pareja cualquiera. El ser de pronto pareció despertar y lanzó un grito horripilante; Melina lo escuchó, no como si fuese la primera vez, sino como un recuerdo profundamente enterrado que residía en su mente, dormido, oculto y justificablemente borrado. Se le erizó la piel y empezó a llorar convulsivamente con la boca muy abierta casi haciendo una perfecta "O". Sus ojos permanecían muy abiertos, con el rímel corriendo por sus mejillas, pero se sentía incapaz de moverse. El cadenero permanecía mirándola, inmóvil, no inconmovible, sino atento, entre asombrado y expectante, como si hubiese tenido una intensa e innombrable revelación. La tomó por los brazos. La sentó en una silla y le tendió un pañuelo de papel. Su cuerpo se veía atlético, muy delgado, y unas ojeras obscuras le rodeaban los grandes ojos similares a los de los italianos. Melina estaba profundamente asustada sin saber por qué. No asustada de él. No asustada de lo que vio. Estaba asustada porque en lo que vio, había una conexión con él como no había tenido otra en toda su vida, que ahora aparecía no sólo fugaz y desperdiciada, sino borrosa, difuminada, poco clara, como si su vida _humana_ jamás hubiese existido en la _Tierra_.

Después de un momento, mucho más calmada, el cadenero le tendió la mano y le puso la mano sobre la cabeza.

¿Meulin, verdad?

Desconcertada abrió mucho los ojos y corrigió:

Melina. Melina Leijon.

Oh, sí. Melina. Mucho gusto. Venga, creo que no se siente bien y debemos hacer algo para evitar que tenga otro malestar como esos aquí. Los dueños del club son personas demasiado especiales – dijo con voz tranquilizadora y le pidió al bartender:

Manhattan, dos por favor – y el bartender le tendió uno ya preparado que acercándose, puso en los labios finos de la chica – Beba esto, por favor, la relajará un poco. Debe ser difícil su primer día de trabajo, no? – y al verla asentir, notó que ella no paraba de mirarlo. Como si ya se hubiera dado cuenta.

Él mismo bebió un trago igual y le tendió la mano al ella terminar el suyo.

Venga, quizá quiera probar la pista de baile.

Y como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo, el DJ, un chico bajo y de cabello castaño con aire solitario, comenzó a correr la música.

"…I didn't want to be the one to forget  
I thought of everything, I'd never regret  
A little time with you is all that I get  
That's all we need because it's all we can take

One thing I never see the same way around  
I don't believe it and it slips from the ground  
I want to take you to that place near the rush  
But no one gives us any time anymore

You used me once, you fled  
You made an offer for it then you ran off  
I've got this picture of us kids in my head  
And all I hear is the last thing that you said

I listened to your problems, now listen to mine  
I didn't want to anymore, ah oh oh…"

Melina se dejó guiar. Carlo Makara le abrazó. No cabía decirlo de otra manera. Literalmente le apretó contra su cuerpo. Ella, temblorosa y pequeña, se dejó abrazar y se movía sin ritmo, por inercia. El contacto era dulce pero doloroso. Profundamente ansioso, incluso para ella misma que se sintió repentinamente triste, como jamás se sintiera en su vida. No le gustaba hablar con las personas. ¿Porqué había aceptado ese empleo en primer lugar? Carlo sostenía con suavidad su cabeza y su espalda, atrayéndola, sumido en un mutismo tan natural para ambos como si se conocieran desde _siempre._ Entonces se le abrazó, sintiendo un repentino cariño por él, cosa que jamás había sentido por _nadie más_. Fue como si lo conociera y él la conociera a ella.

"…And we will never be alone again  
Cause it doesn't happen everyday  
Kinda counted on you being a friend  
Kinda given up on getting away

Now I thought about what I want to say  
But I never really know where to go  
So I chained myself to a friend  
Cause I don't know what else I could do

And we will never be alone again  
Cause it doesn't happen everyday  
Kinda counted on you being a friend  
Kinda given up on getting away

Now I thought about what I want to say  
But I never really know where to go  
So I chained myself to a friend  
Some more again…"

Acomodó entonces sus manos en su pecho. Nunca, hasta entonces había tocado el pecho de alguien. La sensación de la tela de la camisa que vestía Carlo era demasiado vívida y demasiado irreal. El olor indescifrable a incienso y alguna especie de mora la hipnotizó, como si una especie de fuerza o misterio más allá de sí mismos se hubiera apoderado de su voluntad y miedo. Pero no podía… No… No _quería_ dejar de aferrarse a lo único que parecía real en aquel momento. Y él la apretaba y la abrazaba y la cubría con tanto amor que no quería irse de ese mínimo espacio. Su corazón latía tan fuerte que parecía _no estar allí_.

"…It didn't matter what they wanted to see  
You thought he saw someone that looked just like me  
I saw my memory that just never dies  
We worked too long and hard to give it no time

He sees right through me it's so easy with lies  
Cracks in the road that I would try and disguise  
He runs the scissors up the seam in the wall  
He cannot break it down or else he will fall

One thousand lonely stars  
Hiding in the cold  
Take it, Oh I don't wanna sing anymore

I listened to your problems, now listen to mine  
I didn't want to anymore, ah oh oh…"

Y entonces lo escuchó murmurar.

Meulin… Sólo quería que me escucharas.

Y ella le miró. Le miró incrédula, no porque no se llamara así, sino porque para ella sonaba tan natural que le llamara de ese modo, que no protestó. Asintió en silencio y le miró entonces con toda la ternura del mundo.

"… And we will never be alone again  
Cause it doesn't happen everyday  
Kinda counted on you being a friend  
Kinda given up on getting away

Now I thought about what I want to say  
But I never really know where to go  
So I chained myself to a friend  
Cause I don't know what else I could do

And we will never be alone again  
Cause it doesn't happen everyday  
Kinda counted on you being a friend  
Kinda given up on getting away

Now I thought about what I want to say  
But I never really know where to go  
So I chained myself to a friend  
Cause I don't know what else I could..."

Los labios de él la besaron entonces; absortos, posesivos, inquietantes, como si no necesitara decir nada más. Porque después de todo, las palabras son sólo eso, un recurso que usamos para comunicarnos, sí, pero no el único.

"… I don't understand, don't get upset, I'm not with you  
Thoughts spinning around, it's all I do, when I'm with you

And we will never be alone again  
Cause it doesn't happen everyday  
Kinda counted on you being a friend  
Kinda given up on getting away

Now I thought about what I want to say  
But I never really know where to go  
So I chained myself to a friend  
Cause I don't know what else I could do …"

Dolor, mucho dolor. La certeza de que la lejanía física no es nada cuando lo comparas con un mundo de tiempo sin saber nada de quien amas y añoras. La certeza de que no hay un sufrimiento más fácil de zanjar que el de ver a los ojos a quien amas. No importa si habla, no importa si dice una palabra. Si su corazón habla, _no importa que su lengua calle._

"…And we will never be alone again  
Cause it doesn't happen everyday  
Kinda counted on you being a friend  
Kinda given up on getting away

Now I thought about what I want to say  
But I never really know where to go  
So I chained myself to a friend  
Cause I don't know what else I could do…"

Kurloz… - y le abrazó fuertemente contra su cuerpo, moviéndose entonces despacio, casi como si temiera caer. No pudo decir más y las lágrimas recorrían el largo camino de sus mejillas e invadían la camisa de él que aparecía húmeda de llanto.

Después de un momento, Melina sintió que caía en un profundo sueño. Era el club, pero ya no era el club. Abría los ojos y alguien, con una mano suave, nuevamente se los cerraba. Sintió un suave lecho y un cuerpo que caía junto a ella. Se sintió bien. Se acurrucó y entonces la invadió una angustia indescriptible. Y al abrir los ojos, ya no era Melina, sino Meulin.

Meulin Leijon.

Justo a su lado, era él.

Kurloz… Makara.

Su piel de nuevo era gris. Suspiró aliviada. Su falda estaba arrugada, se había acostado de nuevo con ella. Pero estaba bien. Ya no había que hablar innecesariamente o decir una palabra. Los labios de Kurloz estaban sellados. Ella no le guardaba rencor. Lo amaba más que a nada en todo el universo entero.

Podía mover sus manos y _decírselo_ cuando despertara.

Mientras tanto, se acurrucó abrazándole, mientras él al contacto con ella, parecía removerse satisfecho, no en medio de una pesadilla como cuando la había dejado sorda, sino en el más feliz de los sueños, bailando con ella, una danza y otra, en un mundo, no, en mil mundos _más allá._

_11:39 p.m._

_Cuando me enviaste el primer mensaje, diciéndome que llegarías tarde, me sentí tan feliz de que pudieras avisármelo a pesar del riesgo que suponía. Estaba a la mitad de este fic. _

_Si te das cuenta, el fic no habla tanto de Meulin y Kurloz, sino de ti y de mi._

_Moriría por volvernos a encontrar, es en todo el mundo lo que más añoro y mi único deseo es poder decirte que te amo, no sólo con mi voz, sino con mi ser entero._

_Espero te gusten ambos fics, porque fuiste la inspiración y el pilar primordial de ambos…_

_Te amo, _

_Jade._


End file.
